


Home for the Holidays

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Captain Oliver Queen runs into CEO Felicity Smoak at O’Hare Airport as they head home for the holidays. The two have not seen one another since high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my Olicity Secret Santa present for Helen, @oliverfel4

 

Felicity had been counting down for weeks and now there was just one more sleep until she would be home for holidays. It had been years since she’d been able to make it home. In fact, this was her first holiday season home since high school. She was going to make the most of it.  
  
  
She rushed home from work to finish her packing, Felicity could hardly believe tomorrow she would be in Star City!  
  
  
→→→→→  
  
  
Just one more flight and Oliver would be home. He was surprising his family in Star City for the holidays. He hadn’t expected his leave to be granted as he was in final tour in Afghanistan, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth - as soon as word came through he made his travel arrangements.  
  
  
Now, he was in Chicago airport waiting to board his flight. He landed in O’Hare three hours prior, he already indulged with some excellent deep dish pizza. He was ready to go home. He checked the departure screen again, only to see his flight was delayed by twenty minutes. He turned to look out the window, saw light snowflake falling. He really hoped the weather wasn’t the reason for the delay.  
  
  
Oh well, he waited this long a slight delay was nothing. Oliver got up to get a coffee.  
  
  
→→→→→  
  
  
The next morning Felicity’s alarm went off at 330 am - seriously, who schedules flights for 6 am? She dressed, quickly drank a coffee while she waited for her cab to arrive.  
  
  
The whole way to the airport Felicity dreamed of the coffee she would get at Starbucks the moment she arrived. She managed to make it through security, she then made her way to the Starbucks to find her cure. When she arrived the lights were out. “Oh No! How is this possible? I must have the coffee!”  
  
  
She heard someone chuckle behind her, Felicity slowly turned around to see a beautiful soldier in uniform. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and his lips, my goodness. She began to blush as she was staring,  clearly she spoken aloud, she needed to explain herself. “It’s just really early so I really wanted coffee. I know this isn’t anywhere near a dire situation in your universe but in my tiny world, coffee means everything.”  
  
  
“Hey, I wandered over here too. Clearly, I respect the wonders of coffee as well. I’m Captain Oliver Queen, ma’am.” Oliver extended his hand.  
  
  
“Oh my! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you.” She shook his hand. “I’m Felicity Smoak, we went to high school together. So no need for the ma'am. I was younger than you so it’s okay if you don’t remember me. I just wasn’t expecting to see you. Thank you for your service. I am truly grateful for all you do.”  
  
  
Oliver never “Felicity Smoak, you were in my grade! There is something different about you…I just can’t.” Oliver smiled while trying to figure out how this geeky girl from high school blossomed into this amazing woman.  


“It’s the hair. It was brown when you knew me. Now, it’s,” Felicity’s curled a piece of hair in her hand, “it’s blonde.”  
  
  
Oliver continued to smile at her. Wow, Felicity Smoak. “I like it. It suits you. You look great, Felicity. A real success. Just like I’d knew you be.”  
  
  
Felicity blushed. “I started my own Tech firm, not nearly as noble as what you do. I’m hoping to land a Navy contract soon. Fingers crossed.”  
  
  
“I wish I could say I’d pull so strings for you. But I don’t have that kind of sway.” Oh, how he wished he could help Felicity, he remembered her as being a kind, smart and caring girl, he was sure she probably hadn’t changed much. “The sign said the coffee shop will open again at five so I figured I’d stand and wait.”  
  
  
“I’m totally waiting with you.” Felicity smiled. “If you don’t mind, I mean? I know it’s a free country, thanks to people like you of course but I mean I’m just going to stand here. Make me stop talking please?” Felicity took a breath. “Are you heading home?”  
  
  
Oliver never wanted her to stop talking. After being in country for the last eight months, Felicity was like happiness in person form. She was so real. He’d never tell her but he’d noticed how she stood up for the younger kids at school. He was captain of the football team, she was no cheerleader so they did not run in the same circles but he saw her. Now, as a grown woman he was seeing her in a completely different light. She was amazing! He wanted to grab onto her tight and never let go. “Yes, I’m surprising my family. I’ve been in Afghanistan since the end of March. It’s my last tour actually, I finish for good in February.”  
  
  
“Wow. Congrats to you! I’m sure your family will be thrilled to see you. I know I am. I mean it’s really nice running into you like this.” Felicity turned as they turned the lights on at the coffee kiosk area. “Coffee!” She turned back to Oliver. “What would you like? My treat.”  
  
  
“So kind of you, ma'am.” Oliver nodded. “I’d just like a black coffee. Nothing fancy.”  
  
  
“Okay, please no ma'am, Oliver. I’m Felicity. One black coffee coming up.” Felicity went up to the cash, ordered two black coffees. She walked back to Oliver coffees in hand. “Now, I need to look at the departures board to confirm my gate.”  
  
  
Oliver looked down at Felicity’s carry on, “I got this.” He took the handle of her small suitcase. They walked toward the departures board. “I’m flying Porter, you?”  
  
  
Felicity nodded. “Yes, I’m on Porter.”  
  
  
“I read about a twenty minute delay before I headed over for coffee. Let’s get an update.” Oliver led Felicity toward the board in what was becoming a busy airport.  
  
  
“Still just twenty minutes, that’s good. I’m going to head to the gate, I can take my bag,” Felicity nodded down. “If you’d like to go somewhere else.”  
  
  
“Oh no, I’ll follow you.” Oliver smiled, they began walking to Gate 15. They found two seats together. “So, Felicity tell me about yourself. Do you get home often?”  
  
  
Felicity shook her head. “Sadly, no. This is actually the first time I’ve come home for the holidays since High School. I’m Jewish so I don’t need to be home for Christmas so never took the time off. I was either doing extra credit in university or working. I built my company and I finally feel, I can take a break. Or at least my assistant believes I can.” She chuckled.  
  
  
“That’s amazing, Felicity. I’m so glad you made your dreams come true. I’m sure your Mom and friends will be happy to see you. This is actually, my first Christmas home since high school as well. Dad wanted me to go to school then take over the family company. I didn’t know what I wanted but I wanted to help. So, I enlisted. Best decision I’ve ever made. I really got to help, learned a lot. I can’t wait to see my family’s faces when I walk in the door.” Oliver looked away wistfully.  
  
  
“My mother is very excited, she’s planning on us attending all the community events. I’ve lost track of my friends from high school.” Felicity didn’t want to admit that she didn’t really have any. “I’m sure your family will be thrilled.”  
  
  
“Where are you sitting?” Oliver hauled out his boarding pass to consult.  
  
  
“Up front, my assistant booked me in first class. I actually, don’t travel much so this was pretty sweet. Although, I’ll never understand the warm cloth thing.” Felicity laughed. “What about you?”  
  
  
Oliver’s face fell. He hoped maybe they were seated together. “I’m further back, booked at the last minute when my leave was granted.”  
  
  
Felicity saw his disappointment, she felt flattered. She really liked hanging out with Oliver. It truly was the last thing she expected to happen. She admired him but didn’t really know him in high school. Like the other girls in her class, she had a crush on the attractive quarterback but knew she didn’t stand a chance. But the few times they did speak he was nice. Now, seeing him in uniform. The years had been kind. “Let me give you my number. That way you can text me if things become too much at the Queen household. I think we all need a break from our families every now and then. Or maybe that’s just me?” She realized she may have said too much.  
  
  
“Not just you.” Oliver smiled, handing her his unlocked phone. He was getting Felicity’s number. “I’d love to see you while we are home. Maybe coffee at Jitters, if it’s still there.”  
  
  
“That sounds great. I’ll also be sneaking out for some Big Belly Burger if you are interested.” Felicity gave him a conspiratorial look. “My mother is not a fan, but I love it.”  
  
  
“Oh, I’m definitely in for that.” Oliver rubbed his hands together. “It’s been too long. I had some deep dish pizza here earlier but Big Belly is one of my favourites.”  
  
  
Felicity smiled. She was already looking forward to spending the holidays with her mother but now she would also be spending time with Oliver. It was almost too good to be true.  
  
  
The ticket agent stood to announce early boarding for first class and active servicemen and women. “That’s us.”  
  
  
“Let’s go home.”  
  
  
_More to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity touch down in Star City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments!

 

Felicity had just settled in with her holiday romance novel in first class when her seatmate sat beside her. She looked up, pleasantly surprised to see Oliver.

 

“I got bumped up.” Oliver put on his seatbelt.

 

“I’m glad.” Felicity smiled.

 

“I didn’t want you to miss me.” Oliver could not stop himself from flirting.

 

“Oh, so kind of you to think of me.” Felicity chuckled. “So, this is the last leg of your flight. At least, it’s only a couple of hours.”

 

“A couple of hours with you will fly.” Oliver began to laugh at himself at this point. They both knew Felicity wouldn’t fall for these lines. 

 

Felicity couldn’t help but join him in the laughter. “Keep them coming! It’s been a while since I had a nice Army Captain flirt with me.”

 

“How many Army Captains do you know?” Oliver feigned a shocked looked. “Do I have competition for your attention?”

 

“Not on this plane, I’m all yours but when we get to Star City, I think we will both have families vying for our attention. Although, I know I’ll need a break from mine.”

 

Oliver wanted to do anything to make Felicity happy. When she smiled it brought him such joy, plus he knew he would be sorry to say goodbye after the flight. Better to ask now. “Big Belly Burger tomorrow for lunch?”

 

“It’s a date.” Felicity realized what she said a moment too late. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be a date. It can be two old friends grabbing lunch. I mean, whatever works for you.”   
  


Oliver watched Felicity as she talked, he hoped he was reading her right. “I want it to be a date. If you are comfortable with that?”

 

“I’m comfortable with that, more than comfortable.” Felicity felt literally tickled pink. She had a date with Captain Oliver Queen. Squee!

 

Oliver grinned, he earned another smile. A big one. “Well, now why don’t you tell me all the Smoak women’s plans for the holidays in Star City.”  

 

Neither noticed as the plane took off as they talked about all their holiday plans in Star City.

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity lightly tapped on Oliver’s shoulder. He’d fallen asleep on her shoulder while she was reading. “Time to wake up. We’re home, Oliver.”

 

First Oliver snuggled closer to the soft sweater smelling lightly of strawberries. Where was he? Wherever it was, it was good. He sighed happily.

 

Felicity chuckled. “Oliver, I’m going to lie. I love the snuggling but they are going to make us get off the plane.”

 

Felicity, Oliver realized right before he sat upright. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep literally on you.”

 

“I’m not going to lie. I liked it. You are a human heater.” Felicity looked out the window as the plane touched down in Star City. She turned on her phone as soon as the flight attendant gave the go ahead. She looked down at a text from her mother.

 

**Mom: I’M HERE!!!!! CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU, BABY!**

 

“Important text?” Oliver ran his hands through his hair, his hair grew quickly and he was looking forward to having more. 

 

Felicity turned her phone to face him.

 

Oliver read the text. “Aww, your mother seems excited.”

 

“Just a little,” Felicity grinned. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind dropping you off at your parent’s place if you wanted.”

 

“No worries, I don’t want to intrude on mother and daughter bonding time. Besides, I’ll see you for our date tomorrow.” He stood up, getting her carry-on bag down from the overhead compartment. “I’ll carry this in for you.”

 

“Oliver, you spoil me it’s really not necessary.” Felicity reached out to take the bag, when he didn’t hand it back she shrugged on her coat.

 

“It’s entirely necessary. I love doing it and you so deserve to be spoiled. Let’s go meet your Mom.” Felicity followed him off the plane.

 

→→→→→

 

“My baby girl!!” Donna shouted before launching herself at Felicity. 

 

Felicity allowed her mother to hug her tightly. Donna Smoak gave the best hugs. She loved being squeezed so tight she might break. “I missed you, Mom.” Felicity pulled back, looked around for Oliver breathing a sigh of relief that he was just behind her. She didn’t know why but she didn’t want him to leave without saying goodbye. She motioned for him to come over. “Mom, this is Captain Oliver Queen, we went to high school together and I met him in the airport this morning. He’s surprising his family for Christmas.”

 

Donna looked strickened for a moment. “Nice to see you again Captain Queen but I fear I have some bad news. Your family went to Aspen for the holidays. Left yesterday, in fact. I know this because I do yoga with your Mom. She misses you something fierce but she’s so proud. So very proud of you, dear. Why don’t you come home with us? You can give her a call, I’m sure they will be on the next plane back.”

 

Oliver had so many emotions. He was sad he wouldn’t see his family right away, he missed them so much. But, he had been invited to spend time at Felicity’s house. It was so strange, he had just reunited with Felicity this morning but already she felt like his home. He looked to see her reaction to the news and she looked as happy as he felt. “Well, if you are sure Ms. Smoak. I don’t want to impose. Felicity told me about your plans.”

 

“It’s Donna and you can take part in all our plans! The more the merrier! Plus, Felicity looks very glad to have you.” Donna elbowed her daughter in her side.

 

“Mom,” Felicity shook her head, looking down before slowly looking back up to face Oliver. “I would be happy if you joined us and of course participated in all our plans - including the mani-pedi.” Felicity winked at him.

 

“I’m actually quite talented at painting nails.” Oliver beamed. “My sister Thea showed me years ago, claiming it was a skill I needed.”

 

“Captain Oliver Queen you are full of surprises! And you have a very wise sister. Let’s head home.” Felicity led the way out of the airport.

 

→→→→→

 

“Are you sure you are okay on the couch? I mean, you can totally have my bed.” Felicity bit her lip watching as Oliver got under the blankets on the couch her mother had turned into a bed.

 

“Felicity, I’ve slept on the ground in Afghanistan. This is heaven. I will not put you out of your bed. Thanks for putting me up. My parents are flying back tomorrow.” Oliver snuggled into the blankets. He wouldn’t lie to himself he wished he could cuddle in bed with her.

“Do you need anything?” Felicity shuffled her feet, she didn’t want to leave him. “Let me get you a glass of water.” She headed for the kitchen.

 

Oliver got up to follow. “Felicity, you really don’t have to.” 

 

Felicity turned with the glass of water, walking into a wall of Oliver Queen, accidentally spilling water on his chest. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she slowly looked up not moving an inch.

 

“No, need to apologize. I got in the way.” Oliver said lowly. He loved being so close.

 

“If you are sure.” She whispered looking up at him, staying right where she was.

 

Felicity looked into her eyes as he began to dip his head. “Felicity?” He asked softy seeking permission.

 

“Yes,” Felicity said right before he captured her lips. 

 

Neither noticed as water spilt on both their shirts. 

 

Felicity sighed, opening her mouth for Oliver, he quickly took the glass from hand, placing it on the counter behind him. Without the glass separating them he pulled her closer.

 

Felicity’s hand moved up to cup his soft scruff. Now it was Oliver’s turn to sigh into her touch. She touched him so gently he felt treasured.

 

Thinking only of  how he wanted the kiss to continue, he backed Felicity up until her back hit a wall. Felicity didn’t seem to mind as she wrapped a leg around his waist pulling her closer.

 

They were both so lost in each other they didn’t notice Donna’s presence until she flicked on the kitchen light. “Oh! I’m sorry, please continue. I didn’t see anything.” She turned to leave.

 

Oliver untangled himself from Felicity. “I’m so sorry, ma'am. I was just…”

 

“Ravaging my daughter?” Donna smirked. “Oh please, continue. Forget I was here.”

 

Oliver hung his head. “Will she ever forgive me?”

 

“Oliver, she encouraged you! And in case you didn’t notice I wasn’t stopping you.” Felicity couldn’t help blushing but she didn’t want Oliver thinking he did anything wrong.

 

“So, we are good?” He rubbed his hand on his neck. He looked at Felicity but quickly looked away, she looked mussed from the recent encounter and he was too tempted to start again.

 

“We are great. How about you get some sleep. Remember we have our Big Belly Burger date tomorrow.” She began walking toward the kitchen doorway, she looked back just in time to see Oliver peeling his shirt off. Felicity had to stop herself from drooling. “Now that’s cruel, I was trying to go to bed.”

 

Oliver smirked, “well, you got it wet.”

 

“I’m off to bed before I jump you in my mother’s kitchen.” Felicity chuckled.

 

“Now, how am I supposed to sleep?” Oliver grumbled.

 

“I heard that,” Felicity said in a sing-song voice from the hallway. 

 

_ More to come _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluffy conclusion!

 

Felicity woke with a smile on her face. She touched her lips remembering how Oliver kissed her the night before. The man had talent. She sighed, stretched in bed. She’d definitely like more of that before he left.

 

“Good morning,” Oliver stood in the doorway, enjoying how adorable Felicity looked all cuddled up in bed. He wished he could hop in with her. Something told him, her mother would be just fine with that idea.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity began to straighten in bed. “Have you been up long? You must think we are awful hosts. My mom works nights so she often sleeps in.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “Actually, your mom has been up with me for a while. We are making breakfast, it’s almost ready.”

 

Felicity slanted her eyes. Her mother helped make breakfast?

 

Oliver could see Felicity was starting to get worried at the prospect of her mother cooking.“Okay, it was me. I made breakfast, your mother really helped with her encouragement.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute. I need to make myself pretty.” She joked as she began to get out of bed.

 

“You are already beautiful to me,” Oliver said softly before turning away.

 

Felicity couldn’t help but blush.

 

→→→→→

 

Oliver found he quite enjoyed the Smoak women. They clearly loved one another very much but they were very different.

 

They had just finished breakfast in Donna’s cozy little kitchen when she turned to them, “so what are you kids up to today?”

 

“Felicity and I have a date.” Oliver declared, smiling brightly.

 

“Oh, do you?” Donna looked at her daughter.

 

“Yes mother, the man you told to ravish me last night is making an honest woman of me today. Taking me out to lunch. Isn’t that right, Captain Queen?” Felicity smiled.

 

Damn, the way Felicity said Captain Queen, almost made him forget her mother was sitting right there. “Yes,” he managed to sputter. Oliver began gathering the plates from the table to clean up.

 

“Sit down, Oliver. You did the cooking, I’ll do the cleaning.” Donna shooed him away from the dishes. “Why don’t the two of you get ready and head out. You can borrow my car if you like. Oliver, did your parents say when they would be getting back?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. They said they’d be back around two. I was going to go to lunch with Felicity then head back to the house.”

 

Donna giggled. “You called me ma’am, you really don’t need to. Just Donna is fine.”

 

“Donna,” Oliver emphasized her name. “Thank you so much for letting me stay here last night. It was very much appreciated.”

 

“It was our pleasure, Oliver. Wasn’t it, Felicity?” Donna nudged her daughter.

 

“Yes, of course.” Felicity felt slightly embarrassed at her mother reminding her to be mannerly.

 

Oliver reached over, squeezing Felicity’s hand. “I’m just going to get my things together. Maybe then we can head out. Take a tour of the downtown, see what’s changed.

 

“That sounds great.” Felicity smiled at Oliver before turning to her mother. “Mom, I’ll head back here after I drop Oliver off, maybe we can make some cookies before tonight’s Christmas Carnival outing.”

 

“Christmas Carnival?” This sounded like something Oliver could get in on. He couldn’t explain it but he really just wanted to be with Felicity.

 

“Yes, I told you mom and I do all the holiday traditions here in Star City. Maybe we’ll see your family there tonight. It tends to be well attended, right mom?” Felicity turned to her mother.

 

“Yes, dear, very well attended.” Donna nodded at Felicity. She then turned to Oliver. “I’m sure your family will go, Oliver, they are big supporters of community events, in fact, I think your mother was on the organizing committee.”

 

→→→→→

 

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the morning wandering around the town. Felicity even helped him pick out a few presents for his family. “I know they will love your presents, Oliver but I think having you home will be the best gift of all.”

 

Oliver smiled. He was really excited to see his family. He could hear the tears in his mother’s voice when he talked to her last night. It suddenly struck him, He couldn’t wait to tell his mother about Felicity.

 

Felicity continued to look at items in a local craft shop. “Oliver, do you need any other presents? I just found this stunning painting of Star City harbour.”

 

Oliver walked toward her. “That is stunning.” He looked at the painting over Felicity’s shoulder. “No, I’m finished my shopping. What about you? Do you need to get anything? I know you don’t celebrate Christmas but do you do gifts?”

 

“We don’t officially exchange gifts but as I didn’t come home I used to send something to my mother at the beginning of the season. She always said she understood my not coming. We talked every night during Hanukkah but I wanted to show her I missed her. This time, I brought us home some fancy hot chocolate to share.” Felicity rubbed her hands together as they headed out of the warm store into the cold street.

 

Oliver took her hand in his, “I think it’s time for some Big Belly Burger. What do you think?”

 

“I think I’m all.” Felicity smiled, knowing she meant that in more than one way. She really should be freaking out this man was about to go back to war but she was so happy to have found him and have this moment, she couldn’t bring herself to worry.

 

→→→→→

 

They headed back to the car their bellies full of Big Belly Burger. “Ugh, I think I get the name now. It tasted so good but now I totally have a big belly.” She winked at Oliver as he got in the passenger seat.

 

Felicity went to put the keys in the ignition when Oliver took her hand. “Felicity, I know you are taking me back to my parents but I don’t want this to be over. I hope to see you tonight and other time you can find for me when we are home. I understand this trip is to visit your mother, I don’t want to infringe on that but, I really like you and being with you….” Oliver trailed off.

 

“Feels right. Like you are at peace? I mean, I don’t want to put words in your mouth but that’s how I feel. I really like you to, Oliver. And I know I should be freaking out because we have such little time before you ship out again but I can’t because I’m enjoying each moment too much. So if this is all we have, I want to be happy now.” Felicity blushed. “I hope I didn’t say too much. It’s just, I really like you, Captain Queen.”

 

Oliver knew exactly what she meant and the fact that they were on the same page, filled him with happiness. He quickly reached over pulling her into his arms for a kiss. He meant it to be a quick kiss but that’s just not what they did.

 

Felicity laughed as the pulled apart noticing the steamed up windows. “Well, now we will be the talk of the town. Kissing in a parked car on Main Street. My mom would be proud.”  Felicity couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Happy to help.” Oliver beamed.

 

“Okay, let me take you home. Text me when you know what you are doing tonight. I want to meet up.” Felicity turned on the car waited a moment for the windows to defog before pulling out onto the street.

 

“You just want more kisses.” Oliver teased. He couldn’t remember ever being this happy before.

 

“Well, of course. You give good kisses, Captain Queen.” Felicity gave him a smile before turning her attention back to the road.

 

→→→→→

 

As soon as Felicity pulled up in front of Oliver’s house the front door swung open and Oliver’s sister came running out.

 

“I have to go. But I’ll text.” Oliver leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the lips before opening the passenger door to hug his sister.

 

“Thea! Are you taller?” He squeezed her tight before waving to his parents waiting in the doorway. He pulled away from Thea to grab his bag from the trunk then walked back to the house. Where he was hugged by both his parents.

 

His mother sobbed. “I’m so happy you are home.”

 

Oliver couldn’t lie there were tears in his own eyes. He thought of his family so often when he was deployed, now he was here. He was with his family and everything was wonderful.

 

→→→→→

 

Felicity spent the rest of the afternoon making cookies with her mom. They ordered pizza for dinner and ate it while watching a Hallmark Christmas movie. She was so happy. But she missed Oliver just a little bit. Felicity phone buzzed, smiled seeing Oliver’s name.

 

**Oliver: Miss you lots**

**Felicity: I miss you too**

**Felicity: We are a fine pair of saps**

**Oliver: I don’t care**

**Felicity: How is family time?**

**Oliver: Amazing, I missed them so so much**

**Oliver: But I wish you were here**

**Oliver: Maybe you could come over tomorrow?**

**Felicity: Sure**

**Felicity: You are going to the Christmas Carnival tonight, right?**

 

Felicity was suddenly worried he was going to say no. This was silly, she was with him all morning. He deserved time with his family.

 

**Oliver: I’m going even if my parents don’t but I think we are all going**

**Felicity: Can’t wait to see you**

**Felicity: Mom and I are heading over around 730**

**Oliver: I’ll try to get us to go at the same time**

**Oliver: I’ll text when I’m there**

**Felicity: See you soon**

**Oliver: For sure**

 

Felicity put her phone down.

 

“Well, Felicity I can’t believe it. You’re in love. Although I’d be surprised if you weren’t, Captain Queen is quite the catch. I’m so happy for you, baby.” Donna pulled her daughter in for a hug.

 

Felicity was too overwhelmed with emotions to deny it. She was in love with Oliver Queen. She’d never believed in love at first sight...maybe she was wrong.

 

→→→→→

 

Oliver was so excited to go the Christmas Carnival he managed to get his family to go early. He looked around at all the twinkle lights strung above, the booths selling food, drinks and wares. It started to lightly snow. It really was lovely. Oliver smiled.

 

Oliver’s mother Moira walked over, hugged her son. “Oliver, I love seeing you so happy. I can’t wait to meet, Felicity. I’ve heard about her from her mother but I can’t recall meeting her when you were young.”

 

“I don’t think you would have. I’m glad you will meet her now. She’s really special, mom.” Oliver looked ahead hoping to see her.

 

“Well, anyone that brings you this much happiness, I can't wait to meet her.” Moira chuckled. “I think I see them, isn’t that Donna Smoak?”

 

Oliver looked in the direction his mother pointed. He began walking toward Felicity, whose head was down looking at her phone. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he suspected it was a text sent from Felicity saying she arrived. He stopped in front of her. “Felicity.”

 

“Oliver,” she smiled before going up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. “It is so nice to see you.”

 

Oliver took her hand. “Hello, Donna. I was going to bring Felicity over to introduce her to my family, do you want to come with us?”

 

“I’ll join you in a moment, I just need to say hello to someone. Go off and have fun.” Donna waved as she headed in the opposite direction.

 

Oliver rubbed his thumb over Felicity’s gloved hand as they walked toward his family. He could sense she was nervous, he wanted to provide some support. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “They are going to love you.”

 

“How do you know?” She whispered back. “I have a habit of saying the wrong thing when I’m nervous.”

 

“I’ll be with you the whole time. After we meet them, I’d like to take you away for some alone time. If that’s okay.”

 

Felicity blushed. “That’s more than okay.”

 

“Felicity, it is so lovely to meet you. Oliver has told us all about you. Thank you so much to you and your mother for taking him in when we were away.” Moira extended her hand in greeting.

 

Felicity shook her hand. “So nice to meet you, Mrs. Queen. It was no problem really, Oliver and I arrived on the same flight. I’m so glad to have met him again.”

 

“Felicity, this is my father, Robert and my sister, Thea. Guys, this is Felicity.” Oliver felt so proud to introduce her to his family.

 

“Are you the Felicity Smoak who runs Smoak Tech?” Robert couldn’t help but inquire.

 

“That’s me.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Well, it truly is an honour to meet you. You have accomplished so much. I hope we, meaning Queen Consolidated, will get the opportunity to work with you in the future.” Robert smiled.

 

“That would be amazing, Mr. Queen. I’ve always admired your company.” Felicity suddenly felt flustered. She reached out her hand and Oliver immediately took it in his own.

 

“Felicity, it is very nice to meet the woman who stole my brother’s heart.” Thea smiled.

 

“Well, he stole mine first,” Felicity mumbled.

 

“I heard that! I really like you, Felicity Smoak. I hope to get to know you better. Right now, I’m off to meet my friends at the skating rink. Did you guys want to come?” Thea nodded toward the rink in the distance.

 

“I think we are just going to wander around.” Oliver looked down at Felicity, she nodded. “Maybe we will see you there in a bit.”

  


→→→→→

 

Felicity smiled up at Oliver as they walked. “I’m so happy.”

 

“Me too.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“Is it bad, if I say I don’t want this to end?” Felicity tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

 

“No, because I don’t want this to end either. Felicity, there is something I should have mentioned. I’m finishing my final tour in Afghanistan. When I go back it’s to tie things up and do a handover. I’m officially retired from the Army as of February 28th.”

 

“You mean you are coming home, home?” She couldn't keep the excitement out her voice.

 

“Yes, I’m coming home permanently. I just didn’t know where I was going to settle. I thought about coming back to Star City and opening a restaurant but I can open a restaurant anywhere and I hope this is not too forward - I mean I don’t want to freak you out…” Oliver was trying to read her reaction before he continued.

 

“I want you to move to New York City with me! Please tell me you will!” There were tears in Felicity’s eyes.

 

“If you would be okay with it. I know we only reconnected yesterday but Felicity, I’m falling in love with you.” Oliver took Felicity’s cheeks in his hands.

 

A tear slipped down Felicity’s cheek. “Oliver, I’m already there.”

 

Oliver kissed her lips. Knowing she would be the last woman he would ever kiss.

 

→→→→→

 

_One Year Later_

 

“I’m so glad you two came home for the holidays!” Donna practically squeed with delight.

 

“Mom, it’s so good to see you.” She hugged her mother. “As Oliver’s restaurant isn’t opening until January we were able to swing it this year. We are so glad to come home.”

 

Oliver stood back watching Felicity and her mother. It had been a year and his love for Felicity hadn’t lessened, only grown. Yes, their were some growing pains but they worked through them and were stronger for it.

 

They were spending the first few days at Donna’s before moving to Oliver’s family’s house for Christmas. Felicity still didn’t celebrate but she was happy to be included with Oliver’s family.

 

Felicity enjoyed Christmas morning. She gave Oliver a lovely set of knives for cooking at home and he gave her the beautiful painting of the Star City harbour they had seen the year before.

 

While they both loved their families, they were happy to go to the Christmas Carnival themselves this year.

 

As they walked among the stalls. Oliver looked down at Felicity, “can I get you anything?”

 

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “Oliver Queen having you is all I’ll ever need. You make me so happy.”

 

“You are my always, Felicity.” Oliver got down on one knee in the snow. “Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

 

“Yes!!!” Felicity dropped to her knees in the snow with him. She began kissing him all over his face. “I love you, Oliver.”

 

“And I love you, Felicity.” Oliver slipped the ring on her finger. He was so very glad he came home for the holidays.


End file.
